Twilight Diares
by twilightgirl1690
Summary: Bella didnt tell the Cullens that she was not normall. Infact she is Isabella Salvaore little sister to Damon and Stefan and that she is a orrigan vampire. Edward leaves when he finds out that Bella is pregnant. deverstaded she leaves to mystic falls. but what will happen when edward reters to Forks x
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

I sat here looking around the room that has been mine for the last year and i could not belive that i live in this room its not my style at all. I sat here a thought that he just left me when i needed him the moste because im pregnat but he up and left, he ran. I see his family or should i say coven every day i carnt stand it any more so i look around this room and think that i am glad that i am moveing on see the thing is that iv lide to him and his family im not Isabelle Swan im Isabella Maria Salvitore and i moving back in with my brother's Damon and Steffan im going to live in Mysic falls so i can start fresh and rase my baby i hoped that he would come back but he didnt. I get up and go to the mall to buy some new clothes that dont remined me of him, once im there i see his car but it can not be him i know its not but i still got my hopes up as usal it was Alice, Esme and Rosealie that steped out of it. I took some big deep breths and got out the 3 cullens that wear there all stiffend thnking that i hade followed them but i hadnt so i just walked passed them.  
"ISABEL" i hear them all shout at me so i stoped and turned around.  
"What" i repled back to them "were sorry for what Edward did but why arnt you talking to us" Esma said defending him as allways

"I dont have time for all of this i have to leave tomoror and need new clothes im moveing on just like he said to me and none of you will see me ever again" i said and turned around and walked away i could hear esma crying but none off them said anything to me.I walked around th mall looking at clothes i bought some black skinne jeans, black T-shirts, black milatery boots and a black lether jacket. i bought some maternaty clothes aswell so that was all the stuff i needed so i went back to charlies and packed all my thing in a bag and when down stares i cant stay hear for the rest of the day and to my luck charile was home early.  
"Hey Isabel what you been up to today"

"Nothing but im leaving" i said to him and looked him in the eyes and used my mined controle on him "You wont rember me you will rember Isabel you will forget all about me" i felt sad that i had to do this to him but it had to be done i whent and got my bagsout of my room and put them in the car and drove off headed to mystic falls.  
I drove all night till i got the i just wanted my big Brother Damone to tell me that every thing is going to be ok. iv missed him so much in th last 2 years weve kept in contact over the phone and by text but we have not seen each other fot that long. As i neard the boarding house i got the feeling that i was being watched by someone and i did not like that one little bit. I parked my car outside the garage. There is another car there that i have not seen befor so i get out of ther car and grab my bags and walk in the house. The next thing i know there is a stake comeing right for me so i duck quickly.

"What the fuck is going on. Why the fuck did i have a stake flying at me" i shout

"Who are you and what o you want" there was this guy stood there pointing another stake at me

"Well i live hear so i should ask you the same question" I said right back to him and them i spoted damon behined him.

"Damon what the hell is going on i leave you for 2 years and i get a stake flying at me what a way to welcome you only little sister home" i said

"Bella im so sorry i didnt know Rick was going to do that and also didnt know that it was you. What the hell happend to you are you pregant whos ass am i going to have to kick for getting my little sister pregnant he is so dead" Damon kept on ranting on and on.

"Damon pleas stop iv had a bad month and im starving i havent fed properly in over a year so will you pleas get me something to drink" i said to him.

"Ok ill be back in a minet" he smiled at me and whent.

_Thanks for reading dont forget to leave a comment xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I went to one of the sofers in front of the fire to wait for Damon to come back with my blood being Pregnant takes a lot of energy out of you especially with the baby having 2 parents that are vampires. Out the corner of my eye i see Rick going to sit on the other sofer far away from me and then turns and looks at me.

"I'm sorry that I tried to kill you I didn't know Damon and Stefan had a little sister" he apologized to me

"Yeh ok but I sergest not trying that again because I will kill you" I said with a smile

"You really are Damon's little sister you act so like him in not funny" he said

"That's because I raised her since she was 3 years old" Damon said as he was coming into the room.

Damon came over to wear i sat and gave me the glass of blood and sat down next to me looking at me with this look that says _you are going to tell what the fuck is going on_ he always wears that look when im involved. I just look away and drink my blood we sit there in silence no one uttering a sound.

"So what have you been up to since I last sore you" I asked Damon

"Nothing much just saved the would a few times" he said back

"What Damon Salvatore helping people what has the would come to" I said laughing

"I thought you would be proud you have your old brother back not the one where he kills for fun" he said with a crooked smile.

I sat there staring at him wishing that it was Edward that was here as well because that smile reminded me so much of him when he smiled at me I could feel the tears building in my eyes that I had to look away from Damon so he didn't see me cry because he already wants me to explain what going on but I cant not yet it hurts too much to think about it.

_Let me know what you think xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry havent updated in ages but being struggling a bit with this chap. **

**Thanks Twilightgirl1690 xx**

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't stay in Forks anymore i had to get out of there so I ran as fast as I can and didn't stop until i got to chicargo and went to my old family home from when i was human I used to play in the back yard as a kid with the nabors kids and sit on the patio with my mother and drink ice tea. I went to the living room and started a fire and took a seat on the floor staring into it thinking about how wrong all these emotions I felt.

_I can't belive she would do this to me I thought she loved me but I guess I was wrong. How the hell can she says that she loves me then sleeps with someone behind my back like that and gets pregnant by them._

I sat here looking into the fire thinking about when she told me that she was pregnat.

**Flash back **

We were sat in our medow just relaxing after a long day at school we just layed there in the sun.

_"Edward i hve something to tell you" she said to me _

_"Ok what is it" i repled back _

_" I...I__...Im pregnat" she stuterd_

_I sat here frozen did i just here her right there is no way that she is pregnant im the only one she's slept with unless thats not true_

_"no you've got it rong theres no way that you are pregnent"_

_" Edward i know that im pregnent and it your baby" _

_" No there is no way that its my baby because i carnt have children. I carnt do this" i said to her and turned and ran _

**End of Flash back**

I know that i shouldnt have ran but it all that i could think was to get away from there my family dosnt really talk to me anymore so i am going to live the rest of my sad life all by my self. Even after what she's done i carnt help but think about her she is my every thing and i just ran without any test being done without listing to her letting her explain i should have done that.

I know thats its short but thanks for reading xx


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Me and Damon sat the for a wile nether of use taking. I didn't really want to talk any way because he would ask me what was the matter aging I just didn't want tot talk about it because I new that he would go ape shit and to find Edward and probably try and kill him but I didn't want that to happen not really yeh I mean he heart e but I didn't want he dead or heart.

"Ok Bella tell me what wrong I am sick of sitting hear not taking I just wan to know what's wrong with you now" Damon said interrupting my thoughts.

"Nothing is Wrong Damon ok I'm fine ok" I said to him with a little smile

"No it not ok I want to know what.." Damon was going to say more but then the front door open and in came little running little feet

"DADDY" said a cute little girl to Damon

"Did she just say daddy to you Damon" I said

"Yes she did do you have a problem with that and while we are on the subject what are you doing in my house with my fiancée" I heard from behind me and I recognised the voice as well. I turned and there she was just like I thought.

"Katherine what the hell Damon you hooking up with her aging" I turned and looked at Damon.

"Belle that's not Katherine this is Elena" he said to me with a smile on his face and walked round me with the little girl in his arms and kissed Katherine/Elena who ever she was. "Hey baby welcome home how was school"

"It was ok I guess not much happened until I got home to find you with some whore. Who the hell is she and what is she doing here" she said to Damon

"I am standing right here why don't you just ask me not him and the last time I checked this is my house not yours" I said to her. I so do not like her she is such a bitch it kind of reminds of Rosalie when I first met her that I had to smile a little.

"What the hell are you talking about this house is" she gets cut off as the door opens and Stefan walks into the house. He looks up from the floor and smile.

"Bella" He runs up to me and picks me up into a big bear hug like one of Emmett would have given me even though they thought I was humane "I'm so glad your finely home. How have you been has anything changed with you"

I had to smile at Stefan he turns something that's bad to good he always has even know I don't really like him so much.

"Hey big brother how you been and nothing much has changed except I'm pregnant" I said with a smile.

"Oh I'm going to be a uncle again cool" he said smiling

"Yeh you are to bad I didn't know I was an auntie then I would have brought that cute little thing a present on the way home" I said to Damon glaring at him

"I'm sorry Bella I just forgot to tell you when you phoned sometime its not like you phoned a lot anyway" he said right back at me and he was right I didn't phone that often I had to much going on like trying to keep them safe but it doesn't really matter now anyway.

_**Thanks for reading ill try to update as soon as I can and plz leave you comments and let me know what you think xx**_


End file.
